Runaway
by Harpiebird
Summary: Also a BtVS crossover. Sam/Claire & Faith/Dean. Claire runs away and stops at Harvelle's Roadhouse. There she meets up with the Winchester boys and Faith.


**Runaway**

**Couple:** Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Claire Bennet (implied)

**Summary:** Claire runs away and stops at Harvelle's Roadhouse. There she meets up with the Winchester boys and Faith.

**A/N:** My first entry for the LJ Community spnbtvs, along with my first three-crossover fanfic. Hopefully it's good. This is an alternative world for _Heroes_ where Claire is actually eighteen instead of sixteen & she runs away to find Peter after she finds out about her dad (Mr. Bennet).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Heroes.

**Inspired By:** _Runaway - Linkin Park_

**- - - - - - -**

"Thanks," Claire Bennet mumbled to the guy that drove her this far. Luckily she hadn't needed to do anything with the guy besides sing along to car tunes on the way here. And when she looked up at the building that stood before her, she shook her head. _Why was she here again? _

To find answers.

_Right… to find answers on why she was who she was and to get to Peter, he was like her. He might be able to answer her questions. _After taking a look at how empty this bar's outside appeared to be, Claire decided it was going to be even harder to find someone who was going to go near New York City.

_Come on Claire, suck it up. Someone will undoubtedly be going to a state close to it. Hopefully I'll be able to find them. And if I'm really luckily they won't be psychopaths._

She went inside and found a few people in there. They seemed to be having an argument that they quickly cut off as soon as they heard the door slam shut behind her. They stared at her. There were two men and an older woman. Claire nervously smiled at them and sat down at the bar far away from them as she could. A blond girl that looked almost as young as she was came over.

"Hi! Welcome to Harvelle's Roadhouse – the name's Jo, what can I get you?"

"Um…" Not sure if they would look for an ID or anything, Claire said, "Water for now thanks."

"Comin' right up," the blond bartender smiled at her before moving to grab a glass and fill it in.

During that time she heard a whisper of someone calling the name Dean and then someone sitting down beside her. Claire looked up and stared at one of the guys she saw arguing with the older woman. He had very short brown hair and green eyes. _He's cute,_ Claire thought as she looked at him.

"Hello there, my name's Dean. What's yours?" he said, smiling brightly. He sounded really similar sounding. Right… because he sounded just like all the other men trying to flirt with her. Claire sighed; couldn't she get away from them? He also reminded of her someone, like she saw him somewhere, but she wasn't sure of whom or where.

"I'm Claire."

"Cool nam-"

Before Dean could say anymore, another guy came up behind him and cleared his throat. Claire looked up at him and smiled shyly up at him. Unlike Dean, this guy was really hot. He had longer hair then him and had brown eyes instead of green. Not to sound cliché but he looked really charming. Claire almost laughed at that thought.

Dean frowns, then points up to the guy behind him. "Right... This here's Sammy, my baby brother." Dean smirks slightly when he says the guy's name.

"It's Sam." He said glaring at his brother. Claire smiled up at him and Sam smiled back. _God! He just looks at me and my stomach does flip-flops! _

"So… Claire? What are you doing here?" Dean asks, trying to ignore his brother. Even though she felt sort of bad about why she was here – running away from home just to chase after some answers she probably won't find - she couldn't stop having this feeling of laughing out load. Dean and Sam were definitely entertaining.

Clearing her throat to try to calm herself down, "Trying to get myself to New York City."

"The big apple? What's so special about that city?" Dean asked, smiling, clearly curious.

"Answers," Claire stated simply.

Sam nodded in understanding, Claire smiled at him. Dean glanced at Claire then to Sam. _Damn it… lost another one to him._ He thought sourly. _This time he better not wait so long to kiss the damn girl! _An idea passed in Dean's mind, which made him smirk.

"Yeah… well me and Sammy here were heading that way… need a ride?"

Claire's eyes widened. "Umm…" She glanced towards Sam who smiled at her, but he threw dirty looks at Dean every once in a while – but Dean's smirk only brightened. "I guess - if it's no huge deal, that is."

"It's not a problem at all." Dean said. Claire smiled slightly. Jo settled the glass of water in front of her. Although she seemed to be glaring at Dean as well – Claire could have sworn she saw a spark of jealous in her eyes as well.

- - -

"So, going to Ne ork for ansers… about hat?" asked Dean taking another sip of his beer.

After inviting Claire with a free ride to New York with him and his younger brother, Sam, all three of them gradually started talking – with Dean asking most of the questions. And now that he was on his seventh beer… or was it his tenth? Anyway, he was slurring his words. But she understood him.

"There's this guy who is supposed to know a lot about people with…" Claire didn't want to scare them away, so she cut off what she was going to say: 'with powers' and instead said, "people like me." She smiled shyly to Sam who was the only one who was still paying attention to her. Dean looked like he was falling asleep.

"Yeah… Dean and I are on a quest of sorts to do the same – kind of, I guess in a way." Sam said, letting out a small laugh.

Before Claire could respond they heard a loud snore from beside them. They looked and found Dean had leaned against the wall and was fast asleep with his mouth open. Claire giggled while Sam shook his head as he laughed.

"Come on, we'll go over there." Sam said standing up, Claire nodded and followed him over to another table a few chairs down. They sat down and sipped on their drinks.

"Is he always like this?" Claire asked, nodding towards Dean.

"You mean drunk and sleepy? Not really. He doesn't get drunk a lot – only once in awhile. Or did you mean his flirtatious behavior? Yeah, sorry about that – he's like that ninety-eight percent of the time."

Claire laughed. "Well, good to know."

It was then that the door slammed open to reveal a very tough looking brunette woman. Claire watched her glance around the room before spotting Sam and started to move towards them. Sam turned around to look who she was looking at and smiled softly. Claire's stomach chimed slightly.

When the woman reached their table she smiled, and glanced at Claire before smirking at Sam. "So… who's the girl?"

"Faith," Sam said in a warning tone. _Why does everyone have to tease me when I'm sitting with a girl? _He thought sadly. "This is Claire, Claire this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you," Claire stated, politely.

Faith smirked, "Pleasure to meet you." She turned to face Sam. "So, where's your brother?"

"He's over there taking a nap. Feel free to wake him up." Sam stated with a smirk as he motioned to where Dean was snoring away.

Faith looked over to him and her smirk widened. "Hmm… how drunk was he?"

"He had around ten mugs I believe." Sam let out a laugh. "He really missed you, Faith."

"Yeah right…" Faith stated, letting out a laugh. "Well I better go wake him up and get him back to the room. I'll see you two love birds later."

Claire and Sam blushed at Faith's good-bye; Sam scolded her as she left. "Faith!"

Faith ignored them and jostled Dean awake, which caused his head to fall on the table really hard. Faith laughed as Dean cried out in pain. "Come on baby," She cooed as she kissed his head. Dean smiled through his pain and tried to stand up, and with Faith's help, he succeeded. They left the room and went into another room. Claire guessed there were a few rooms behind them.

When she turned back to Sam, she saw he was glancing at his watch. He looked up at her with a half smile, "It's getting late. If we're going to New York tomorrow, we'll need to rest."

"Oh, right. Thanks again."

"Your welcome; here, I'll take you up to a room you can sleep in." Sam stated, standing up. Claire stood up as well and followed him as Sam followed the path where Faith and Dean left.

"I don't have a lot of money with me-" Claire started, but Sam interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it. Ellen won't charge you to sleep here." He stated. He led her upstairs and to the three doors down on the left side of the hall. "You can of this room. Faith and Dean are in the first room on this side, and I'm right next to you. If you need anything, wake me up."

Claire smiled at his gentlemen manners. She really appreciated his help. "Thank you, really."

"It's no problem. Good night…" Sam stated, moving backwards to reach his room.

Claire let out a soft laugh, "Good night Sam."

**THE END.**


End file.
